Love
by OnceUponAddicted
Summary: Do they feel the same way about each other? Red Beauty. Rated T but will change to M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first fanfic in forever. Sorry guys. Lost inspration as there was no Red Beauty moments in any episodes. Finally got an idea for a story so thought i'd write it. Hope you guys like it. Belle never lost her memory in this by the way. Anyway, enjoy!_

Ruby looked up from the counter when she heard the bell ring above the door to the diner. She didn't really need to look up, as she knew the time. It was the exact time Belle walked in every morning. She could smell the old books, roses and that smell that only Belle had. She couldn't quite figure out what it was but it was her favourite of the three things. She loved to watch Belle walk in. She was happy to see Belle in a blue dress today. She loved when Belle wore dresses. They suited her perfectly. Ruby grinned as Belle smiled shyly at her and then went to sit in her booth.

Belle always sat at the same booth. Ruby had now named it Belle's booth. If Ruby knew Belle would be there, she'd put the reserved sign on the table, taking it off a little before 8:30 so Belle wouldn't see it. Ruby was snapped out of her thoughts when she realised she hadn't taken the sign off the table. She walked to her and blushed deeply.

Belle smiled at Ruby as she walked in but stopped confused next to her normal booth. She frowned feeling a little sad that she couldn't sit there. Her hopes rose a little, thinking Ruby might of saved it but they slowly went away when she realised that was unlikely. She shook her head and sat down at a table.

"Morning Belle."

"Good morning Ruby."

Ruby felt her cheeks redden more and rubbed the back of her neck. She noticed that Belle's smile was smaller than normal but she thought she shouldn't ask as soon as Belle got there.

"I…your booth…" Ruby sighed as she realised she'd said Belle's booth. "It's reserved for you…" Ruby looked down sheepishly.

Belle couldn't help the blush and bit her lip when she heard what Ruby said. She didn't know why she was so touched by Ruby's actions but she was. In fact, her heart fluttered and she felt she had to thank Ruby so stood to hug her.

Ruby saw Belle's smile widen and hugged back tightly when Belle put her arms round her waist. Ruby's eyes fluttered closed feeling Belle's body so close to hers. She felt Belle's heart rate going quicker than normal but didn't really take it into account. The only things she could pay attention to were Belle's arms round her and the soft breathing on her neck.

Belle fell into Ruby's embrace and moulded into her. She loved it when they hugged. She thought their bodies fit together perfectly and she turned her head so she was breathing on Ruby's neck, just to be able to be closer to the taller woman.

After a few moments, Granny cleared her throat and they pulled away quickly, both blushing deeply. Belle sat in her booth and Ruby got out a pad and pen.

"Im guessing you'd like an iced tea and some pancakes. Am I right?"

Belle nodded. She felt that if she spoke, you'd be able to hear the disappointment in her voice that she had to stop hugging Ruby. She hadn't told her best friend yet but Rumple had visited her yesterday. He'd said he wanted her to stop being friends with the waitress. Of course Belle had said no and Rumple had given her a twenty-minute lecture on why Ruby was a bad influence. Belle had just wanted to cry the whole time. He was making her seem so evil and stupid. She wasn't like that at all. He said all she did was pick up a different man every night to sleep with and then never call again. She knew he was wrong. She was kind and sweet and beautiful. One time Belle had a nightmare, she was too scared to get out of bed so called Ruby. The waitress wasn't angry at all but actually came over and helped Belle get back to sleep. She stayed the whole night. She'd come over the next three nights as well, just to make sure Belle slept okay.

Ruby saw sadness on Belle's face and sat next to her in the booth. She lifted Belle's chin from looking at her lap and watched Belle look at everything but her, tears in her eyes. Ruby didn't ask what was wrong. She just pulled Belle into a tight hug. She felt Belle start to cry into her neck and rubbed her back softly.

"You don't have to tell me what's wrong until you want to. Just know im here for you, even when you just need a hug."

Belle felt safe in Ruby's arms. That if she cried, Ruby would comfort her. That if she was hurt, Ruby would take care of her. She felt like she could just be herself and not have to worry. Not be insecure all the time like round Rumple. So she cried. She heard Ruby's words and smiled slightly. She pulled Ruby tighter and cried harder, not wanting Rumple to stop her from seeing her best friend.

Ruby kissed the top of Belle's head without thinking. She blushed and looked to see Granny looking worried. Granny nodded to her, saying she could take Belle home, without having to actually say anything. Ruby said a silent thank you to her and slowly pulled away to look in Belle's eyes.

"Im going to take you home, okay?"

Belle nodded and sniffled. She said as barely a whisper "Will you stay with me?"

Ruby's heart broke a little. "Of course I'll stay with you. I will always be there when you need me, and right now, you need me."

Belle started to cry hard again and pulled Ruby back into another hug.

Ruby stood, bringing Belle with her. She walked so no one could see Belle's face but so they could still walk and she crossed the road to the library. She opened the door and smiled lightly at the fact Belle's crying had turned to just a sniffle again. Ruby closed it and took Belle's hand, taking her upstairs to her apartment.

Belle was glad Ruby was so understanding. If she'd cried to anyone else, she'd be mortified. She loved the feel of Ruby's hand in hers and she followed upstairs to her living room where they sat on the couch.

Ruby looked at Belle who had opted for a seat on the other end of the couch. She took Belle's hand again and smiled at her softly. She stroked the back of Belle's hand with her thumb gently, inching closer.

Belle didn't know why she had chosen so far down the couch. She wanted to be close to Ruby but felt she couldn't move closer now or it would be odd. She saw Ruby move up though. It made her blush slightly and gain the courage to move a little closer herself. She shivered at Ruby's touch on her hand. She wanted to be closer. To hug her and snuggle up like they had when Ruby had slept over to make sure she was okay.

Ruby saw Belle blush and move a little closer so got up and laid across the couch, her legs hanging off the edge of it.

"Come lay next to me Belle. You need a hug."

Belle blushed and smiled at her friend before lying down in the gap between Ruby and the back of the couch. She immediately felt better. To be that close to Ruby. Belle moved her hand cautiously to over Ruby's stomach, blushing heavily.

Ruby put her feet up and felt Belle's hand move. She looked down to see Belle blushing but looking comfortable. She was smiling. Ruby couldn't love anything more than Belle smiling. _Love. _Ruby tensed as she realised that's what she felt. She loved Belle.

Belle looked up at Ruby to see her expression confused and worried. Belle lifted herself onto one elbow and looked in Ruby's eyes. "Ruby. What's wrong?"

Ruby looked at Belle and panicked. "I…I have to go." Ruby pulled herself from under Belle's weight and ran through the door. She didn't know where she was going exactly but she had an idea.

Belle watched Ruby leave. Tears immediately came to her eyes and she couldn't move. She felt the tears start to fall and just sat watching the door. After a few minutes, she whispered, "You said you'd stay with me." Belle's tears fell harder and faster, causing her to cry into her knees.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry if the end of the last chapter upset you. It does get happier at some point. Not sure when. But it gets happier. Enjoy._

Ruby paused at the door of the library. She could hear Belle crying and her heart broke. She opened the door and was about to walk out when she heard Belle speak. She knew she had to go and talk to _her _but she couldn't leave Belle. Ruby felt herself start to cry and closed the door, stepping back in the library. She ran back up the stairs and froze, seeing Belle curled up.

Belle heard someone walking towards her and looked up, tears running down her face. She saw the sorry and worried expression on Ruby's face and the few tears rolling down her cheeks. She quickly got up and pulled the waitress towards her by the hips. She held her close, not caring that it was probably more than a friend hug. She needed to be close to Ruby. She lay her head down on Ruby's chest and listened to her heartbeat.

Ruby held Belle tightly, seeing her calm down a little after Belle put her head on her chest. She kissed the top of Belle's head and rubbed her back. "Im sorry Belle. But I need to go and speak to someone. Please, ill be back in a few hours."

Belle held a tighter grip on her _friend. _She looked up and realised how close her lips were to Ruby's. She didn't pull away. "Are…are you sure it will only take a few hours?" Belle felt the blush across her cheeks. She still hadn't moved away. She didn't want to move away. She wanted to move closer. _No I don't. Ruby's my friend. _

Ruby could feel her cheeks heating up at the closeness. How Belle's lips were an inch from hers. "Im sure, just a few hours. I promise I'll come back Belle. I promise."

Belle felt herself being drawn closer to Ruby so looked down, her blush growing. "Okay…" She bit her lip.

Ruby pulled away gently and walked towards the door. She looked back to see Belle getting on the couch. She smiled softly and closed the door behind her.

Belle sat on the couch and stared at the door. She wasn't going to move from that spot until Ruby came back. She shook her head. She should move, she should do some housework or go get a book from her bedroom at least. As much as she tried to move, she couldn't bring herself to do so. So she stayed, staring at the door. Waiting for Ruby to return.

Ruby walked out of the library and down to town hall. It didn't take very long but it seemed to take longer than usual. When she got there, she asked the woman at the desk for a list of occupants of the town. The woman handed her a book and Ruby sat in a chair, looking for what she assumed was the right name.

After about half an hour, Ruby found a name. _Rachel Locks. _She got up and asked the woman if she could have her address. The woman gave it to her and Ruby started to make her way there.

For the whole journey, Ruby was thinking of Belle. She knew she should be thinking about what she would say but all she could think about was Belle.

As Ruby approached the door to the house she knocked gently. She took deep breaths and then took a step back. She heard the door unlock and a blond woman opened the door. Ruby gulped and smiled shyly.

"Rose." The blonde woman barely whispered her name before hugging Ruby tightly.

"Goldie." Ruby returned the hug and rubbed the other woman's back.

* * *

Fairytale Land:

"Rose! Rose im scared! Please Rose! I give up, you win!" The girl ran threw the trees and stopped in the middle of a clearing, breathing heavily. Her blonde hair was tied back in a braid and went down to her waist. "Rose! Im serious now, stop messing!" The girl got a worried expression and bit her lip nervously. "Rose! Granny will kill you! It's your birthday tomorrow and if I've lost you then she'll kill me too!" The girl turned when she heard giggling and saw Rose standing infront of her. She ran into her arms and held her tightly. "Don't do that Rose."

"You realise you're the only person that still calls me Rose, right Goldie?"

Goldilocks blushed slightly, glad her head was resting on Rose's shoulder so she couldn't see. "I…I like calling you Rose. Its your name isn't it?"

"Well yeah. But everyone calls me Red."

"But your name is Rose." Goldie pulled away and sighed at her best friend. "You've always been Rose to me. Just because you have that red cape your Granny made you doesn't mean your name is now Red."

Red pouted which made Goldie's blush a little deeper. "I like my name being a colour. It's even got to the point where Granny calls me Red. Don't you think you should too?"

Goldie sighed and took Red's hand. "Lets go. Granny will be annoyed. She wanted us back to get ready for your 15th birthday." Goldie smiled and pulled Red along with her.

"You realise that im older than you so Im technically in control." Red walked hand-in-hand with Goldie.

Goldie smacked Red's arm playfully. "You're 17 days older. That doesn't give you any right to be in control."

Goldie found herself watching Red's lips as she walked. She just wanted to know what it was like. To kiss someone. She'd never kissed anyone. Boys had asked her for a date but she'd always opted for hanging out with her best friend instead. For a few years now she'd wanted to get closer to Rose but didn't know what the feelings meant.

Red turned to Goldie and just looked at her. She knew Goldie was staring at her lips so she decided to tease her. She licked her lips, making them a darker pink and making Goldie blush slightly. Red saw the affect that she had and wanted to take more advantage of the situation. She bit her lip in a way she'd seen some of the adults do when looking for guys. She saw Goldie blush deeper. Red stopped and so did Goldie.

Goldie looked to her friend's eyes. "Why did you stop walking? Granny will kill you."

Red smirked. "You were staring at my lips."

Goldie blushed hard and stuttered. "N-no I didn't…I…I wasn't…W-why would you think I was…" She looked down ashamed.

Red felt sorry for her friend and lifted her chin. "You can tell me."

Goldie gulped. "I…I just want to know what its like…"

Red nodded and kissed Goldie gently. Goldie kissed back and moaned quietly. She blushed hard and Red pulled back.

"How was that?" Red smiled at her friend.

Goldie knew then. She didn't like Red as a friend. She liked her the way most the boys did. She had a crush on Rose. She blushed bright red and couldn't move.

"I guess it was good then." Red laughed and took Goldie's hand. "Are you coming or are you stuck here now?"

Goldie looked at Red's lips again and Red noticed. She saw the longing look in her friend's eyes and the look her Granny had given her Grandpa before he died. Love. Red blushed and stepped closer to the shorter girl again.

"Do you want me to do it again Goldie?"

She blushed and nodded, looking at Red's lips again.

Red kissed her again but for longer this time, feeling Goldie kiss back. Red closed her eyes and deepened the kiss. She placed her hands on her best friends waist and pulled her closer.

Goldie was burning red. She wrapped her arms round Rose's neck and moaned. Her eyes had already fluttered closed and she could only think about Reds soft lips on hers.

Red pulled away and opened her eyes. She bit her lip and looked at her friend who was smiling, running her finger over her lips softly. Red could feel some of Goldie's lipstick on her lips and rubbed it off. She took Goldie's hand again and started to walk back to the cottage.

"Rose…do you…do you like me too?" Goldie blushed heavily, waiting for her best friends answer.

"Umm…" Red looked down and bit her lip. "I…I don't know if it's the same way but I like you. I like you in a way where that kiss was just to show you what's it like and I was willing to do that, kind of way…"

Goldie felt her cheeks redden and felt tears behind her eyes. She took her hand from Red's and smiled sadly. "I should be getting home. I'll see you tomorrow." She turned and walked away from Rose.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine:

Goldie laughed and pulled away. "Im actually Rachel now." She smiled and bit her lip, looking at Ruby's red shorts, revealing pretty much all of her legs.

Ruby blushed a little and smiled back. "And im Ruby."

Rachel smiled shyly. "So you're a Ruby Red Rose…" She blushed and looked down. "So, what are you doing here Ro-Ruby? Ruby."

Ruby took another deep breath and took Rachel's hands. "Goldie. I know I shouldn't just turn up and ask you for help when I haven't seen you for 34 years but that's what im doing…"

Rachel rolled her eyes and pulled her hands away. "Why don't you ask Snow? She's your best friend now."

Ruby shook her head. "She's not. But I can't talk to her anyway. She doesn't understand. You do."

"…Fine…what do you need help with?"

"I…im in love with my best friend…" Ruby looked down. "I…can you…how did you deal with…it…you know…loving…me?" Ruby fiddled with the hem of the shorts.

Rachel blushed deeply and cleared her throat. "I…I…I just did…" She looked down. "I wanted to be near you…but it hurt…I still stayed because I loved being close to you, even though there was pain…"

Ruby gulped again. "Should I…should I tell her?"

Rachel shrugged. "It depends whether you think she feels the same way for you." Ruby could tell Rachel was angry. She knew why.

"Rachel. Im sorry…I know I told you I wasn't into girls…I didn't think I was…but then I met Belle and…well I love her…"

Rachel looked up. "Gold's girl. You're after Gold's girl." She scoffed. "Good luck with that Ruby." She went to walk back inside her house before ruby grabbed her arm. Rachel turned towards her.

"Goldie. I love you. I always have. But as my sister. My family. My friend. Im sorry you loved me differently but-"

"Love." She looked down ashamed. As a whisper she said, "The feelings never went away Rose…"

Ruby pulled her into another hug and a tear fell. "Im so, so sorry. I shouldn't of come. Especially for the problem I came for…Im sorry."

Rachel pulled away and walked back into her house, not saying anything else to Ruby.

_Did anyone see that coming? Leave me reviews please! Including what you want to see in future chapters._

_Thank you for reading._

_EJP_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Im doing quite well at this. Usually it takes me forever to update but i seem to have 3 in 3 days. Anyway, enjoy._**

Belle had been staring at the door for an hour and a half. She really felt she should move but she could bring herself to. She wanted to wait for Ruby. She hadn't thought of anyone but Ruby since last week.

* * *

"_Hey Belle." Ruby smiled and walked over to her booth. _

_Belle smiled back, a natural reflex to when Ruby smiled. "Hey Ruby."_

"_What can I get ya?" She rested her hand on Belle's shoulder and put the other on her hip. _

_Belle glanced at the menu before looking back at Ruby. "Umm…can I just have my normal please?"_

_Ruby giggled and caught Belle's gaze for a moment. They just stood there, staring. Belle bit her lip, which led to Ruby doing the same. Granny called and Ruby turned to her. Belle stared at Ruby's ass as she was turned away. She looked at the waitress's curves and how long her legs were. She could still the faint red streak in her hair and started to blush as she thought about the sort of thing she'd read about in books. She shook her head and tried to think of Rumple and how she loved him but her thoughts kept coming back to being with Ruby. To touch every inch of skin and to kiss those red lips. _

_Belle tried to get Ruby's attention so she could excuse herself. Ruby had been too busy arguing so Belle tried to squeeze between her and the table. Ruby had just happened to turn at that moment, her pelvis against Belle's and their lips a few inches apart. Belle only just managed to hold back a whimper. The blush had grown across her face. Ruby had apologized and Belle had said it was fine, she continued her journey to the bathroom where she splashed her face with water, trying to get Ruby out of her mind. _

_Once she returned, Ruby had put her iced tea on the table and was sitting on the opposite side of the booth with a coffee. Belle felt her cheeks get hot again and sat opposite Ruby. She picked up her iced tea to avoid conversation and looked down as she drank. She knew Ruby was watching her so she drank faster._

"_Slow down Belle. You have all day to drink that." Ruby giggled and Belle looked at her. She blushed harder and Ruby put her hand over Belle's. "Is everything okay Belle?" Ruby bit her lip and looked into Belle's eyes._

_Belle nodded quickly. "Everything's fine Ruby." She realised her voice was higher pitched than normal and she cleared her throat. She looked down at her lap._

_Ruby moved right against her side of the table to try and get Belle's attention. Belle knew her cheeks were bright red. It had just happened to be that day Ruby had worn those little red shorts, meaning her legs rubbed against Belle's in her knee length dress._

_Belle felt a finger lift her chin and she smiled at Ruby, still with a heavy blush. She saw Ruby with a slight blush on her cheeks but neither of them said anything. Belle pulled her head away and drank the rest of her iced tea before saying a quick goodbye and basically running back to the library._

* * *

Belle just stayed staring at the door. It had now been 2 hours. She had repeated her thoughts of Ruby over and over again. She thought of everything she loved about the taller woman, every little thing. Her long legs, her wide smile, her long, black hair, her curves, her beautiful green eyes, her lips. God, Belle wanted to kiss her.

"No. I don't want to kiss Ruby. I don't!" Belle stood up and marched into her room, determined to get her mind off the waitress. Belle picked up her phone and dialled his number. She sat on her bed and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello Belle, what can I do for you?"

"Hello Rumple. I just…needed someone to talk to…if you don't mind wasting your time on me…"

"Of course not Belle. Did you want to meet up for lunch at Granny's?"

"Umm…I can't today…I have a headache." Belle held a breath, hoping he would accept her answer.

"That's a shame…did you want me to come over there? Make you something for dinner so you don't have to go out or call…" Belle could practically hear his jaw clench. "…Ruby."

"No, no, its okay. Im fine. It's just a headache." Maybe this had been a bad idea.

"Well. Do you want to do something tomorrow? Maybe go for a picnic?"

Belle tensed. "Mr Gold…do you think that we are still a couple?"

The other end of the line was silent. Belle was about to hang up when she heard him clear his throat. "I thought you just needed space. You've had space; I thought we were a couple now."

Belle took a deep breath, trying to pick her words carefully. "Mr Gold…I'm happy to be your friend but…I'm not…I didn't think we were a couple anymore, Rumple." She sighed. "I should have done this in person. Im sorry. I didn't know we were. Im sorry."

The phone went dead and Belle put her head in her hands. She sat on her bed and cursed herself for being so stupid. Of course he thought they were still a couple.

Belle looked up when she heard the door open. She saw Ruby walk over to the bedroom doorway, looking at her with a worried expression.

"Is everything okay Belle?"

Belle shook her head and Ruby walked over to sit on the bed. Ruby held her in a tight hug, feeling the librarian's head over her heart. Ruby stroked Belle's hair gently and kissed the top of her head. Ruby felt Belle pull away and saw a look of confusion in her eyes.

Belle whispered, "How do you do that?"

Ruby moved a piece of Belle's hair behind her ear and smiled. "Do what?"

Belle looked down, slightly ashamed. "Make everything okay...just by being near me..."

Ruby lifted Belle's head and without thinking about it, kissed her cheek. They both blushed but Belle's cheeks were redder than Ruby's. "You tell me."

Belle gulped. She looked into Ruby's eyes. Her lips were at most three inches from Ruby's. She started to lean forward, watching Ruby's lips before there was loud knocking at the door. Belle jumped and moved further from Ruby.

Ruby looked at Belle confused. "Were you…were you going to kiss me or was I being stupid?"

Belle blushed heavily and couldn't find the words to speak. The knocking got louder and Belle looked into Ruby's eyes. She couldn't think of anything to say so just parted her lips to speak.

"Why would I want to kiss a woman?"

Belle was in shock at her words. She closed her eyes and looked down. She never meant to say that. She slowly walked to the door, leaving Ruby in her bedroom, alone.

_**What do you think? What do you want to happen next? Please review.**_

_**EJP**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**This ones a little short. Sorry. I didn't want to put too much in but i wanted it to be longer. Im also a little dead because Emilie de Ravin just tweeted me XD. Anyway, enjoy. **_

Belle stood staring at the door. She looked back towards her room, wondering if she should go back and talk to Ruby. She decided against it, not knowing what to say and opened the door. She barely got a word out before he barged inside, not caring that Belle had been pushed into the wall. He turned angrily after pacing the living room a few times and walked straight up to her, pressing his hand to her neck.

"R-R-Rumple…please…" Belle could feel his hand pressing tighter. She started to cry, begging him to let her go. He was pressing against her wind pipe so she couldn't breath. She tried to pull him off.

He pressed harder. "You think I'm going to let you go! I love you Belle. And you love me too. You are mine. You're mine!"

Ruby starting crying as soon as Belle left the room. She put her head in her hands and lifted her knees. She looked up when she heard the door open and the bang as the door hit the wall. She slowly got up and walked to the doorframe, looking out. She saw Gold and her blood started to boil. How dare he hurt Belle. She stood firm in the door.

"Let. Her. Go."

Rumple turned to face Ruby. She had tearstains on her cheeks but looked ready to kill him. He looked back at Belle and tightened his grip. "I thought I told you to stay away from her. That you can't go near this slut anymore!"

Ruby ran forward, ducking when he swung his cane at her and threw herself into him, which knocked him into the door. Ruby got up quickly and watched Gold get up. He stood steady, his weight resting on his cane. Ruby watched as he summoned magic in his right hand, throwing it at her. She dropped to the floor and kicked his cane from his hand, causing him to topple into the wall, next to Belle. Ruby saw him go to reach for her and she pulled him away. He punched Ruby in the jaw.

"Fuck."

"Not so tough, are you, Dearie?"

Ruby growled and punched him in the nose. He fell backwards into the door again and then Ruby punched him in the stomach. He kicked her in the thigh and she returned the move by kicking his weak knee. He lost his balance and fell to the floor. She turned him on his back and then sat on top of him, holding his hands, making sure he couldn't use magic to hurt her or Belle.

Belle watched as they fought, trying to get her breath back from his tight grip. She watched Ruby fight for her. For her. Ruby was fighting for HER. When he landed next to her, Belle edged away but was thankful when Ruby pulled him away.

"Gold. Are you going to come back?"

"Of course I-"

Ruby lifted his head by the hair and smashed it down. "I said. Are you going to come back?"

Rumple groaned, a tear escaping. "…No…I won't bother Belle again…"

"Good. Now get out." Ruby stood and pulled him up. He got his cane and looked at Belle, hoping she'd tell him to stay.

Belle looked down to avoid Rumple's gaze. She heard him walk out and Ruby shut the door. Belle looked up and saw Ruby was bleeding where Rumple's ring had cut her jaw. She stepped forward and took Ruby's face in her hands.

"You…you fought him…you're hurt…did…did you fight him…for me?" Belle blushed and looked into Ruby's eyes.

Ruby nodded and put her hands over Belle's. She stepped forward a little and looked back into Belle's eyes. "Of course I fought for you Belle."

Belle pulled away and looked down. "I…I said before…I said…"

"You said you'd never kiss a woman. Why would I expect you to? It's wrong and disgusting. It's unnatural and I don't even know why it's allowed in this land."

Belle felt her heart break. Of course Ruby felt like that. She only asked if Belle was going to kiss her because it's disgusting. She looked up with tears in her eyes. "Yes. It…is."

Ruby had to say it. Belle hated the thought of being with a woman. She couldn't think she had a chance or she'd be even more crushed when Belle rejected her. She looked into the librarian's eyes again and gulped. "I…I have to go…I should get back to work. Help Granny clean up."

"Umm…yeah, yeah of course." Belle tried to not look hurt but the pain was building up every second. "I…I'll see you…whenever…"

Ruby showed a fake smile and nodded. "See you, whenever. Bye Belle."

Belle wanted Ruby to hug her, to give a proper goodbye. But she watched as the waitress just walked out of the door. As soon as the door was closed, Belle let her barriers down. She ran to her room and cried into her pillow.

Ruby closed the door and walked down to the library before collapsing against a book shelf. Slowly the tears started to fall. Ruby slowly lowered herself to the floor and curled up to let her emotions take over completely.

_**Again, sorry its short but I killed Rumbelle and Red Beauty in this. Don't panic, there will be Red Beauty later. I just cant let it be there straight away. Please leave reviews and tell me what you think and what you want me to put in.**_

_**EJP**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hope you like the chapter. Its longer than the last one, lol :P_**

Belle sat up and felt her pillow was still wet from the tears. She hadn't slept at all. She slowly got out of bed and walked to the kitchen to make coffee. There was no way she could face Ruby today. Not after yesterday.

Once she'd drunk her coffee, Belle got showered and dressed for work and slowly walked down into the library. She walked over to the return books and picked up a pile. On her way to the fantasy section of the library, she froze and dropped the books.

Ruby was curled up in a ball. Her hair flowing round her shoulders, her legs tucked up, one hand under her head and the other on the floor infront of her, she was shivering and her black shorts barely came past her thighs, her short sleeved red top had rode up and you could see her stomach.

Belle blushed at the showing skin and thought about going back upstairs. She shook her head, not wanting to leave Ruby cold and knelt down next to her. She knew the waitress didn't get cold often and was worried when she felt how cold her arm was. Belle walked to her office and got a blanket. She came back and laid it on Ruby. Belle smiled at the sight of Ruby sleeping and continued to put books away.

After about 20 minutes, Belle had had enough. She had found herself going to look at the beautiful woman every few minutes just to see her. She found herself daydreaming about her and decided to keep her mind off it with a book. She picked one up at random and started to read it.

After a few minutes, Belle came to the conclusion that Fifty Shades of Grey was not a good book choice for forgetting Ruby. She carried on reading anyway, hoping maybe she would eventually forget the waitress.

Ruby awoke and felt the blanket on top of her. She slowly took it off and stood up, looking round. Ruby panicked. What if Belle came down and saw her, what if she got mad or upset? Then Ruby realised Belle must have placed the blanket over her so calmed down a little, knowing Belle can't be too mad.

Ruby was about to talk to herself when she heard a page turn. She looked between shelves to see Belle reading in the next isle. Ruby smirked when she saw what book it was and walked round quietly, trying to surprise the librarian.

Ruby found her chance and quickly sat next to Belle. "What you reading?"

Belle jumped back and threw the book across the floor with a scream. She saw Ruby laughing and blushed with an angry look on her face. She slapped Ruby's arm and stood up, walking to the books she needed to put away.

"Belle! Come on! I was just making you jump." Ruby got up and walked over, standing next to her friend and rubbing where Belle had hit her. Ruby noticed how Belle was avoiding looking at her and was permanently looking down. Ruby tried to lift her chin but got pushed away.

"Belle. What did I do?"

Belle froze. What _had_ Ruby done? She looked up and caught the waitress's eyes. "…Nothing…you haven't done anything…"

Ruby looked at Belle confused. "Umm…then why are you mad at me?"

Belle sighed and walked to a shelf to put some books back. "Im not mad."

Ruby followed her and lent against the shelf opposite the one Belle was putting books on. "You are. Why?"

"Ruby. Im not mad."

Ruby stepped away from the shelf, standing in the middle of the isle. "You are."

Belle turned quickly. "Im not!" She found herself face to face with Ruby, their lips just an inch apart. Belle's face flushed and she found herself speechless while looking into Ruby's beautiful green eyes.

Ruby stared into Belle's blue eyes. She wanted to kiss her. If there was anytime to kiss her, it would be then. But she couldn't. Belle would hate her. Ruby blushed lightly and stepped back a little.

Belle watched as Ruby moved away. She looked down and whispered, "Im mad at myself. Not you…I was just…upset when…you…you left…I wanted someone to keep me safe after what Rumple tried to do and you left…I didn't tell you I wanted you to stay…that I feel safe in your arms…that I needed you…" Belle blushed hard and bit her lip. She didn't mean to say that. It always happened when she was round Ruby, she couldn't control herself.

Ruby smiled. "I make you feel safe?" She bit her lip and placed a hand on Belle's forearm. Belle nodded and looked down again. Ruby pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "Im glad I make you feel safe, Belle."

Belle snuggled into Ruby's embrace. She felt the kiss on the top of her head and smiled. She wrapped her arms round Ruby's waist and buried her head in her chest. She listened to Ruby's steady heartbeat and bit her lip. Ruby found the silence comfortable. She was happy just hugging Belle if it meant they were close.

After a few minutes, Ruby giggled and was sure Belle had fallen asleep against her. She bit her lip and stroked Belle's hair gently. She whispered, "Belle. Belle are you awake?" When she was met with no response, Ruby giggled again and kissed Belle's head. "Time to wake up honey." She felt Belle wriggle slightly and yawn.

Belle pulled away from Ruby and yawned again. "Did i…did I just fall asleep?" She giggled.

"I believe you did. Maybe you should go to bed."

Belle nodded but looked down. "I would…but I can't…I didn't sleep at all last night…I was awake the whole time…" Belle wanted to say its because Ruby wasn't there but she didn't feel she could say it. She looked into Ruby's eyes and smiled. "It doesn't matter anyway…"

"It does matter Belle. You need sleep. Why don't you go up there now and ill sort out the books for you?" Ruby smiled at her best friend.

Belle shook her head and blushed slightly, looking down. "I…I haven't been able to sleep very well since my nightmare a few weeks ago…"

Ruby some of Belle's hair behind her ear, "Why didn't you tell me? You seemed okay on the nights I stayed over. You could of told me and I'd have stayed longer."

"I…was okay when you slept over…its when…its when you're not here…I just…I can't sleep…" Belle blushed hard and tried to ignore the feeling from Ruby touching her ear.

Ruby lifted the librarian's chin. "Belle. Do you want me to sleep over tonight?" She looked into her eyes and smiled softly. "We can snuggle like we did when you had the nightmares." Belle nodded and was thankful that Ruby was so understanding and didn't ask questions.

Ruby hated the thought that Belle hadn't told her. She could of helped days ago. She should of known though. Belle had dark rings under her eyes, covered with make up everyday. She had been up late talking to Ruby on most nights and then stayed up for a while once Ruby had gone to bed. She was yawning more and Ruby should have noticed.

"Did you want to sleep now Belle? If you haven't slept well since I stayed over then you've been sleep deprived for 17 days." Ruby looked at Belle worried and took her hands in her own.

Belle saw Ruby's worried expression and knew she needed sleep. She really hadn't slept for the 17 days and had started feeling the effect days ago. She really did need to sleep. But if she slept now, would Ruby snuggle with her still? Would she still stay over that night? Ruby saw Belle thinking and pulled her into another hug. Belle felt like sleeping straight away. "If you don't mind Ruby, can I sleep now?"

Ruby nodded and took Belle's hand, walking her upstairs. "Do you me to snuggle or just sit near the bed?"

Belle blushed and mumbled the word "snuggle", knowing that Ruby could hear her fine. Ruby smiled and opened the door, letting Belle in. They both stepped inside and Belle went to get into bed.

"Uhhh, Belle? Aren't you going to put PJs on?" Ruby tilted her head and heard Belle groan from being so tired. Ruby got some PJs out of Belle's draw for her and handed them over. Ruby walked out and closed the door. After a few minutes, Ruby knocked on the door.

"Everything okay Belle?"

"Not particularly. The zip on my dress is stuck. Can you unzip it for me please?"

Ruby opened the door and saw Belle with the zip half way down, most of her back showing. Ruby felt her cheeks become hot and looked at Belle in the mirror. She could see the librarian blushing as well and went back to looking at her back. She got the dress unzipped and stood back ready to leave. Belle turned and grabbed her wrist. Ruby looked at her and she slowly let go and pulled her hands to her sides before looking down.

Ruby stepped close. "Do you want to stay in here?"

Belle nodded lightly. Ruby turned away from her and sat on the bed so she couldn't see Belle changing, as tempting as it was.

Belle was glad Ruby stayed in the room. Just having her in there made her feel safer. She got undressed and then put on her PJs. She cleared her throat to let Ruby know she could turn round and sat next to her on the bed.

Ruby turned and smiled. She pulled back the covers and took off her shoes before climbing in. Belle got in her side and faced away from Ruby. Ruby moved closer to Belle and hugged her from behind, one arm round Belle's waist and the other under her head. They automatically tangled their legs and found the positions they were in last time Ruby stayed over.

Belle sighed and felt her eyes slowly closing. She yawned and snuggled in closer to Ruby.

Ruby smiled and kissed her forehead, planning to stay there until Belle woke up from her well needed rest.

_**Did you like it? What do you want to happen next? Please review!**_

_**EJP**_


	6. Chapter 6

Ruby watched as Belle slept. Every once in a while, Belle would mumble and get a worried expression on her face, which made her snuggle further into Ruby. Ruby would kiss her forehead and she would smile. After a few hours, Ruby found herself becoming tired. She felt her eye lids becoming heavy and slowly drifted off, still holding Belle in her arms. She moved so her grip was tighter and she pulled herself even closer to the sleeping librarian.

Belle woke with a gasp and a blush on her cheeks. She felt Ruby's thigh between her legs. Ruby had obviously moved while sleeping. "Ruby…Ruby…your leg, its…its between mine…" When Ruby didn't respond, she poked Ruby's arm. Ruby responded by moving her leg again, pressing harder with her thigh. Belle let out a small moan and shook Ruby awake, trying to not give the opportunity for her to do it again.

Ruby woke with a start and pulled her leg away from between Belle's. "Are you okay? Is something wrong?" Her expression got more worried and she stroked her finger absent-mindedly up and down Belle's arm. Belle shivered and turned to face Ruby.

"Im fine…you just…" Her cheeks flushed more. "You…had your thigh between my legs and…it was…sort of…" She bit her lip.

Ruby blushed heavily, realising what she did in her sleep. She couldn't help the nervous smile and looked down. "Sorry…"

"Its okay…you were asleep." Belle bit her lip.

Ruby smiled and stretched before deciding to change the subject. "Did you want to go back to sleep or go grab some food?"

There was no way Belle could sleep now. "Can we get some food please?"

Ruby nodded and got out of bed. She walked into the bathroom and Belle sat up. She sighed and whispered to herself, "Why did I just say food? We could of snuggled."

Ruby poked her head round the door and looked at Belle. "We can snuggle on the couch while we eat if you want to keep snuggling."

Belle blushed. "You heard that?"

Ruby nodded and giggled. "Was I not meant to?" Belle's cheeks reddened and she looked down. Ruby walked over and hugged her. Belle hugged back and sighed happily. Ruby kissed the top of her head. "We can snuggle on the couch. Do you want to order pizza or something?"

Belle nodded. "Okay. Pizza sounds good. It is…" Belle looked at her clock. "Wow! Its already 5pm. We slept for 8 hours."

Ruby smiled and took out her phone. While she was on the phone ordering pizza, Belle got a blanket and got ready for them to snuggle. She put on the TV and got some soda from the kitchen before sitting and waiting for Ruby. Ruby walked in a few minutes later and sat next to Belle.

"It will be here in about 10 minutes." She laid back into the couch and crossed her arms. Belle sat back too, bringing her legs up and leaning against the waitress. Ruby moved her arm round Belle's shoulders and Belle put her head on Ruby's shoulder.

They watched the TV until the food arrived and Ruby got up to get it. Belle watched her from behind. Belle saw the guy drop his pencil on purpose and ask Ruby to grab it. She bent down and Belle got a good view of her ass. She bit her lip and watched Ruby in the tight black shorts. When Ruby stood, Belle saw the delivery guy looking back to his paper, knowing he watched too. She smirked, knowing she had the better view. She cursed herself and turned away from Ruby. A blush spread across her cheeks when the waitress came back and sat next to her with the pizza.

"Okay Belle, its half ham and pineapple and half meat feast. You know which half is yours." Ruby looked round. "Do you have a knife and fork? Preferably a plate?"

Belle giggled. "I thought you said this was finger food."

"It is. I just prefer using a knife and fork for my pizza." Ruby laughed and walked to the kitchen to grab two plates and herself a knife and fork. Belle watched her walk and then looked back at the TV. When Ruby sat back next to her, she took a plate and smiled before taking a piece of meat feast and getting a hit on the arm from Ruby.

"Hey! The meat feast is for me! But…I guess since you're you…you can have it." Ruby giggled and took a piece herself.

"Why does being me change that?" Belle sat back next to Ruby and looked at her before taking a bite.

"Because you're cute and sweet and pretty so you deserve the right to eat my pizza." Ruby smiled at cut herself some off her slice.

Belle looked at her with a blush. "You think im pretty?"

Ruby nodded. "I think you're beautiful." She turned from the TV to look at Belle.

Belle bit her lip. "You…think im cute?"

Ruby nodded again. "Extremely."

Belle felt her face become hotter and looked in Ruby's eyes. "I think you're funny, beautiful, cute, amazing and the best thing to happen to me." She blushed deep red and gulped.

Ruby's face flushed. "The best thing? Im sure im not…"

Belle looked down. "You are Ruby."

Ruby sat closer and lifted Belle's head. "You mean a lot to me Belle."

Belle looked into Ruby's eyes and sat closer.

_**Cliffhanger because i don't have time to write more today.**_

_**Sorry... Anyway, please leave reviews, they keep me writing!**_

_**And thanks to the five people who have reviewed so far. You're awesome.**_

_**EJP**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Completely irrelevant, but im sorry Shea for dropping pencil sharpenings on you earlier in science. Sorry about that, anyway. Here's todays chapter. **_

Belle inched closer to Ruby, slowly moving her hand to Ruby's waist. She knew she was blushing but refused to look from the waitress's lips. Ruby watched Belle move closer and felt her cheeks become hot. She started to lean in, hoping Belle didn't change her mind at the last second.

Their lips were almost touching when Ruby's phone started to ring. They both jumped back in surprise and looked away from each other. Ruby picked up her phone and saw the number, not having them in her contacts. She walked into Belle's room and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rose-Red-Ruby. Sorry. It's Rachel. I just…wanted to apologise for earlier. I was wondering if you'd meet me so I could apologise in person. I understand if you don't want to. I just…"

"How did you get my number?" Ruby opened the door and saw Belle watching the TV, an annoyed look on her face.

"Umm…I heard about you working at Granny's so I went over there and your Granny gave me your number."

Ruby heard the older woman shouting at Goldie on the other end and couldn't help but giggle.

"She says she's annoyed at you for not coming back at night of today."

Ruby laughed. "I heard her use a few more swear words than that Goldie. Rachel. Sorry…and now's not a good time, maybe tomorrow or Sunday. Is that okay?"

"Yes…that's great. What time?"

"How about 2pm at Granny's for lunch on Sunday?"

Ruby could hear the happiness in her voice. "Yes. I look forward to it. Bye Ruby."

"Bye." Ruby hung up and walked back into the living room, taking a seat back next to Belle.

They both sat staring at the TV, not saying anything. Belle blushed every time she thought of what just nearly happened. She saw Ruby move closer to her again and she became uncomfortable. She loved being close to the waitress but what if Ruby thought it was a mistake if they kissed? What if she hated her?

Belle looked at Ruby for the first time since they'd turned away and bit her lip, seeing Ruby was already looking at her. Belle felt her face flush and she looked down. Ruby lifted her chin and smiled softly. Belle looked into Ruby's eyes and whispered, "Oh for the love of God..." Belle leant forward, not being able to resist any longer. She moved quickly, not giving Ruby the chance to back away, and pressed their lips together. She placed her hand on Ruby's cheek and felt the waitress place her hands on her hips. Ruby pulled Belle towards her and moaned into the kiss. Belle moved her arms to round Ruby's neck, pulling herself closer. She felt herself get moved onto the waitress's lap. Ruby wrapped her arms round Belle's waist and playfully bit Belle's bottom lip. Belle moaned and pulled back, looking at a confused Ruby. She got off the waitress's lap and went back to looking down while sitting on her side of the couch. Ruby sat frozen, not really sure of what was happening. She hesitated before sitting back normally, watching Belle stay in silence.

After a few minutes, Ruby sighed and turned to face Belle. "Are you ashamed of kissing me? If you are, we can forget it happened. No one ever has to know... but if you liked it, you can tell me. You don't have to be scared of your feelings." She placed her hand over Belle's and smiled at her softly.

Belle looked up at her and took a shaky breath. She looked down and cleared her throat. "R-Ruby...I...I liked the kiss...I...Im sorry..." Belle stood quickly and walked briskly towards the front door.

"Wait!" Belle stopped with her hand on the door handle. Ruby walked up to her and hugged her from behind. She moved Belle's hand away from the handle and turned her round to look in her eyes. "I liked it too. Don't be sorry about anything."

Belle smiled and bit her lip. "You...you liked the kiss?"

Ruby smirked and kissed Belle lightly. "Does that answer your question?"

Belle blushed and nodded before pulling Ruby in to kiss her again. Ruby giggled and pushed herself away. "No, no ,no. First you have to answer one question for me."

Belle looked disappointed and ducked her head. "What question is that?"

"Will you go on a date with me Sunday night?"

Belle felt her cheeks redden again and she nodded quickly. "I'd love to Ruby...can i kiss you now?" Belle blushed deeper at what she'd said, again not being able to control her words.

"Maybe we should wait until the after the first date for that don't you think?" Ruby smirked and kissed Belle's cheek. "I'll pick you up at 8. Dress nice." Ruby winked and stepped out of Belle's apartment, closing the door behind her. She walked out of the library smiling and walked over to Granny's just as happy.

Belle leant against the door, running her fingers over her lips. She could still feel Ruby's lips on hers. She slowly walked to her room and lay on her bed, imagining what it would be like on Sunday.

_**Sorry this one's short too. I have a headache. Ill try to make them longer again when i get more time. **_

_**Please keep reviewing, it keeps me motivated. **_

_**EJP**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorry i haven't posted in forever but i had severe writers block. Anyway, i hope you guys like the chapter.**_

Ruby felt the sun shining on her face and groaned. Her body ached as she sat up. She had worked the rest of Friday and all of Saturday to make it up to Granny. It had been her first full day since the curse broke, due to spending time helping James and being with Belle. She got out of bed and shuffled to the bathroom, still half asleep.

Once Ruby had showered and changed, she slowly walked downstairs to the diner, still half asleep. She reached the bottom of the stairs and yawned, stretching her arms above her head. She jumped when she heard someone chuckle and looked to see Granny walking to the inn's desk.

"What?" Ruby rubbed her eye with her fist and yawned again.

"You. A day of work never used to tire you out."

"Well…to be fair…I didn't sleep at all Friday night thinking about my date and then there was a lot of customers yesterday. Plus its only a week until Wolfs Time…" Ruby went to make another excuse but sighed in defeat. "Okay, so I need to work more often. Im sorry. Can I just open up and then get ready for lunch with Goldie, I mean Rachel please?"

Granny giggled. "Of course Ruby."

Ruby hugged the elder Lucas and went to open up the diner. When she went to put the sign out, she saw Rachel was already standing there, a huge blush across her cheeks.

"H-hey Ruby…"

"Umm…hi Rachel…what are you doing here at," Ruby looked at her watch and giggled, "8:00am on a Sunday?"

"I…" She looked down and Ruby couldn't help but notice how cute she looked. "I couldn't sleep…I've felt bad ever since I was so rude the other day. Im so sorry Rose."

"For what?" She walked towards her friend and lifted her chin, putting the other arm round her shoulders. "I was the one that did something wrong. Not you."

Rachel looked into Ruby's eyes before looking down. "I'm guessing im really early for lunch…" She bit her lip.

"Just a little. Why don't we go to my room for a bit and then come back down for lunch at about 11?"

Rachel nodded and followed as Ruby walked back to the inn and climbed the stairs. Ruby unlocked her door and closed it after Goldie walked in. Rachel looked round the room at the red and black walls, the black and red wolf bedding, the wolf posters and red carpet.

"This couldn't be anyone else's room." Rachel laughed and sat on the bed.

Ruby rubbed the back of her neck and picked up some clothes she'd left on the floor to put them away before sitting next to Rachel on the bed.

"So, why didn't you sleep well?"

Rachel shrugged and Ruby noticed her playing with her ring.

"You only play with the ring I gave you when you're nervous or hiding something."

Rachel looked up at her friend and bit her lip, her face crimson. "I…Im sorry for this. I get if you want me to leave. I…I just couldn't stop thinking about you."

Ruby looked at her confused before Rachel's leaned forward and kissed her, not giving her a chance to pull back. Ruby went to pull back but couldn't ignore how good it felt to kiss Goldie again. She closed her eyes and fought with herself, trying to decide whether to pull away or not. By the time she decided to pull away, Rachel moved away from her.

"I…I…" Ruby looked at her before putting her face in her hands. "Shit."

Rachel watched her and then looked down. "Im sorry Ruby. I shouldn't have done that."

"…Its okay…" She lifted her head from her hands. "You shouldn't have done it but I shouldn't have kissed you back."

"I'll help you get Belle. Im sure we can get her to forget about Gold…"

"Umm…actually…I have a date with her tonight…"

Rachel looked at her confused. "But it was only 2 days ago that you asked for help."

"Yeah…it turns out she liked me enough to actually kiss me first…"

Rachel stood angrily. "You've already kissed her?! B-b-but…" Ruby watched as Goldie started to pace the room looking at the floor. She knew the walk all too well. Rachel was going to start shouting in 3, 2, 1…

"HOW CAN YOU HAVE ALREADY KISSED HER? It was like a day! Are you fucking kidding me Rose?! At least me helping you get her to like you meant I could spend more time with you but you've already got her! How come you have the damn power to attract anyone you want?! I want you and I could never do it! You've known her, like what, 3 weeks? And you've already got her to kiss you first! How the fuck does that happen?!"

Every time Ruby went to talk, she was cut off by Rachel talking so just sat quietly. She looked at her watch a while later to see it had been 10 minutes of shouting. She sighed and stood up, placing her hand lightly on her friends forearm, causing them to turn and lock eyes.

"I've known her for 6 weeks. I didn't get her to kiss me, she decided it herself. I don't get everyone I want. Im sorry that you're mad at me and you do realise that we can still spend time together without it being getting me a date. Just no kissing."

Rachel smiled a little and bit her lip. "You actually want to hang out with me, even though you know I'll get crazy jealous?"

"Of course." Ruby smiled and pulled her friend into a hug.

* * *

After a few hours of talking, Ruby looked at her clock. "Its already 2pm? Did you wanna go grab something to eat from the diner?"

"Umm…sure. What time is your date with Belle again?"

"8, I have plenty of time to get ready."

Rachel giggled. "It will take you longer than 20 minutes and you know it. If we eat quickly, I'll help you get ready. It's going to take at least 2 hours for you to be happy with an outfit for this."

"It won't take me more than half an hour." Ruby stood her ground, which just made Rachel giggle and take her hand, leading Ruby down to the diner.

* * *

Belle sat watching the clock. She hadn't been so excited and nervous before in her life. She already had an outfit picked out. She'd picked it about 20 minutes after Ruby left on Friday.

Belle couldn't help when she was walking round and randomly smiled, thinking about Ruby. Though that wasn't as bad as when she imagined Ruby in a sexy outfit, most of her skin showing, her lips shining and her cheeks covered with a slight blush; these thoughts usually ended with Belle's face flushed and finding herself extremely turned on. She couldn't help but think if this was what she was like just imagining Ruby, what would it be like if she ever got to see Ruby in an outfit like that.

Belle tried not to get her hopes up that the date would go well. She'd never been on a real date and she was so glad it was with Ruby. The waitress who she had started to like the second she saw her. Belle remembered her appearance clearly. She had just got in from a run when Belle sat in the booth. She had tight black shorts and a red shirt that clung to her skin. She was sweating and it made her skin glisten.

Belle found herself getting flustered again. She shook her head and tried to concentrate on her work but eventually gave in and walked towards the diner to go and see the waitress, though her excuse would of course be that she was hungry.

* * *

Ruby sat opposite Rachel at a table in the diner as they ate and laughed. They went over stories of what adventures they went on as kids, what happened in Storybrooke and new friends and family.

Rachel looked into Ruby's eyes. "Our friendship changed when Snow got there…it may of been because I was jealous but she still ruined it…and now you say you're barely even friends anymore?"

Ruby sighed and took Rachel's hands in her own. "Im sorry I started hanging out with Snow so much once we met…every time I asked you to join us, you said no…it thought it was a better idea to hang out with Snow because she didn't know anyone as you had other friends in the village. I knew you didn't like her but if I went off with you, she'd be let with Granny…im sorry…"

"Its okay. I shouldn't of got jealous…you were even dating Peter at the time and I still liked him as a friend…I guess I was more jealous because I became the third wheel even though we had known each other longer…"

Ruby looked at her friend and held her hands tighter. She heard the bell above the door ring but didn't really take it into account. "I love you Rachel. I hate that I left you for someone else. I should never have left you behind to be with her. Im sorry."

Ruby heard the door slam and turned to see Belle walking hurriedly towards the library. The waitress looked at Rachel confused and then realised how what she said must have sounded to Belle.

Rachel saw the fear and worry in her friends eyes and waved her hand, signalling her to leave and go after her. "Make sure you explain were just friends as soon as you get there, okay?"

Ruby nodded and quickly ran out the door and down the street.

Belle was smiling all the way to the diner, anxious to see Ruby. Her smile faltered a little when she saw Ruby with another girl, but just assumed they were friends and opened the door. She listened to Ruby speak and started to tear up. She bit her lip hard, trying not to cry and turned around, slamming the door as she left. She walked quickly to the library, tears pouring down her face.

She closed the door behind her and went to sit in her office. She looked the office door and then realised she hadn't locked the one to the library, though she knew it was too late when she heard it open and heard Ruby calling for her.

"Belle! Please listen to me! Come here so I can talk to you!" Ruby saw the office door closed when she knew Belle never closed it. She walked over and gently knocked after hearing crying behind the door.

"Belle…can you unlock the door for me please?"

After no response, Ruby sat on the desk near the door.

"Belle. She's just my friend. I know I said I love her but its because she's my best friend from the Enchanted Forest. I've known her longer than I've known Snow. That's what I meant when I said leaving her for someone else. I left her to go with Snow. I know what it sounded like but you know i wouldn't lie to you. I care about you too much."

Belle stared at the door as she listened to Ruby speak. She shuffled nervously listening to Ruby's explanation. She sniffled and walked over to the door slowly. She unlocked it and went back to sitting on the couch in her office.

Ruby was thankful Belle unlocked it and opened the door slowly. Sticking her head round first before stepping in completely, closing the door behind her. She sat next to Belle on the couch but the librarian was looking down. Ruby lifted her chin and wiped her eyes.

"Do you believe me?" Ruby opened her arms ready for Belle to hug her.

Belle looked in Ruby's eyes and knew she was telling the truth so nodded and fell into the waitress's embrace. She felt Ruby's arms tighten around her as she started to cry into her chest.

Ruby heard Belle crying and held her tighter, rubbing her back softly. She kissed the top of Belle's head and turned so Belle could snuggle into her more. Ruby lowered her head next to Belle's and whispered, "Did you really think I'd go for someone else when I have you?"

Belle's grip tightened. "Y-yes…she's p-prettier than m-me…and you said…you said you…" Belle gulped, not being able to say it.

"I love her but im in love with you."

Belle looked up, biting her lip and looking into Ruby's eyes. "Y-you love m-me?"

Ruby blushed and nodded. "Ever since I first saw you."

Belle grinned. "I love you too." She leant in to kiss Ruby but got stopped by a finger over her lips.

"Later babe. I'll be here at 8 as promised. See you then." Ruby smirked and stood, singing quietly as she walked out the library while Belle watched her walk.

Belle lay across the couch and stared at the ceiling grinning. She had a date with the girl she loved. Nothing could change her mood. She quickly got up and ran upstairs, annoyed she had to wait so long before seeing Ruby again.

**_Tell me what you think please :) It took me forever to write it..._**

**_And tell me what you want the date to be like so i can suit it to everyone please..._**

**_EJP_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sorry guys in advance. You'll see at the end...hope you like the chapter though!**_

Ruby hurried back to the diner, suddenly nervous about the date. She had been walking back when she realised how important it was to not screw it up, unlike all the other dates she had ever been on, if they could be classed as real dates. Most of them had been meet at the bar and then back to their place. She opened the door to the diner and grabbed her friend's hand, pulling her towards her room.

A surprised Rachel followed Ruby, not really having a choice. "Did it go okay?"

Ruby opened her door and shut it behind her friend before walking towards her wardrobe, needing to find the perfect thing for her date. Ruby rushed her talking as she franticly searched her belongings. "Yes it went well. Very well. I said I loved her and Belle said she loves me too."

"Umm…that's…great…why are you panicking?" Rachel sat on the bed and watched her friend.

Ruby turned towards her and started to pace. "Because I just realised that this needs to be perfect! If its not, then she won't want to date me again. And I just said I love you so I need to top that. I don't think what I planned will be good enough. And what do I wear?"

Rachel giggled and stood, placing her hands on her friend's shoulders. "It will be fine Ruby. What you've planned will be the best date she could ever ask for. It doesn't matter what you wear, but I will help you choose. Im pretty sure that she'll love it and if she doesn't, she clearly doesn't deserve you. I know you and you won't screw this up. Now lets get you ready and go over where you're going to take her." Rachel smiled at Ruby when she seemed to have calmed down a bit. Ruby nodded and took a deep breath. "This is going to take me more than 20 minutes."

* * *

Belle paced her living room in silence, biting her lip and turning her ring nervously. She knew the date had to be perfect. She couldn't say anything stupid and had to wear the right thing.

"For god's sake Belle, you love her. Even if you do something wrong, she'll still love you…will she?" Belle froze in place and gulped. Her voice became barely a whisper, "What if she doesn't…what if I screw it up and she doesn't…what if…?" She couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence and sat on the couch.

She took a deep breath and shook her head. "No. Stop it. It will be fine. Her smile always gets bigger when you do something wrong. This will be the same. She'll think its cute and then you'll finally get to kiss her again…" Belle bit her lip again and tried to hold back her grin. She ran a finger over her bottom lip, remembering the way Ruby's lips felt on her own.

* * *

Once Ruby was ready, she looked in the mirror and then faced her friend nervously. "What do you think? Is it okay?"

Rachel stared at Ruby, jealously filling her system again. "Unfair. She gets a hot date and im home alone. Yes you look good. You always do…but you look hotter than normal…" She crossed her arms and looked at Ruby again. She had a strapless, red, knee-length dress on with black heels, her black leather jacket and her hair was down.

"Are you sure I look okay? I could find something else to wear…"

"Ruby. Its 7:00. We went through 18 outfits. This one is perfect." She got up from the bed and walked over to her friend and placed her hands on her shoulders. "She won't care how you look. She thinks you're beautiful exactly how you are. Though that dress fits you amazingly. She'll love the outfit, she'll love the date, and most importantly, she'll love you."

"Thank you Rachel." She pulled Rachel into a hug and closed her eyes. "For being here. For helping me. For everything."

"Its okay Ruby." She pulled back and smiled. "Now go get flowers and pick up your date. Did you want me to set up the surprise?"

Ruby shook her head. "I have time. It might take a while but I want to set up the whole date. She deserves everything I have to offer and more. Getting someone else to set it up is not enough."

* * *

Belle looked at herself in the mirror and bit her lip. She'd found the perfect outfit for her date with Ruby and was looking forward to spending more time with her, especially as they would be alone. She put her shoes and jacket ready in the living room and sat walking TV and waiting nervously.

Belle couldn't concentrate on the TV. She was too busy thinking of what would happen. She had no idea what Ruby had planned but was looking forward to it, whatever it was. She was determined to make her first date perfect. She looked at the clock and saw it was 7:54.

* * *

After Ruby had set up the date, she got out of her car outside the library and walked in. She shut the door behind her and walked up to Belle's apartment. The waitress took a deep breath and closed her eyes before knocking on Belle's door. She smoothed down her dress and bit her lip nervously, holding a single red rose behind her back.

Belle heard the knock and got up excitedly. She put on her shoes and fixed the strap on her right shoulder and put on her white jacket with her loose over the top. She walked to the door and waited a few moments before opening it to not seem as desperate as she felt. Her cheeks immediately burned when she saw Ruby. She looked up and down her body and bit her lip.

Ruby's face was as flushed as Belle's. She leant down and took Belle's hand before kissing it. She pulled the flower from behind her back and handed them to the librarian. "These are for you. You look beautiful."

Belle couldn't stop her grin and took the flowers, placing them on the table next to the door. "I don't look as beautiful as you. I feel like i didn't put enough effort in..." Belle's smile faultered and she put her head down.

Ruby lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "You're perfect. You look amazing, don't put yourself down." She tucked a piece of Belle's hair behind her ear. "Your name means beautiful, and that is what you are."

Belle felt a tear fall and Ruby wiped it away with her thumb. "Thank you Ruby..." She was just about to lean in to kiss her date when Ruby took her hand and started to lead her downstairs and out of the library. Ruby held the doors open for Belle and then took her hand again.

"Where are we going?" Belle walked close to Ruby's side and put her head on her shoulder.

"Its a surprise."

Belle lifted her head and looked at Ruby pouting. "But Ruby-"

Ruby smirked and just opened the car. "Its a surprise Belle. Don't be impatient."

Belle sighed and got in, anxious to see what Ruby had planned.

* * *

Ruby opened Belle's door for her and helped her out the car, locking it behind them. She couldn't stop the nervous smile and took Belle's hand. "If you don't like it, you can choose what you want to do instead, okay?"

Belle could see how nervous Ruby was and smiled shyly at her. "Im sure ill love it Ruby. Now can you tell me where were going?" Belle giggled and hoped Ruby would finally tell her.

"Ill show you instead." Ruby walked belle round a corner and heard the librarian gasp. Belle bought her hands to her face and a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

Belle's voice was barely a whisper as she looked at Ruby. "Did you do this?"

Ruby nodded. "Im sorry its not much but-"

"Not much! Ruby…" Belle looked back at the beach infront of her.

Ruby had made a path in the sand with candles either side of it. The path changed into a circle a little way down the beach where she had laid out a picnic blanket and basket. At the opposite edge of the circle was another path that split into 2 paths near the other end of the beach, hundreds of candles lit all the way down. The sun was almost set so the candles were easy to see and guided a well lit path all the way along.

Belle turned back to the waitress and pulled her into a hug. "No one has ever done something like this for me…"

"Well they should. You deserve a lot more than this…im sorry it's not the best thing I could of done…"

Belle pulled away and took Ruby's face in her hands. "Its perfect." Just as Belle went to lean in again, Ruby took her hands off her face while smirking. She took Belle's hand and led her down the path until they reached the blanket.

Once they sat, Ruby opened the basket and held out a menu to Belle. "You get to choose what we do for the date. What we eat, where we go, what we do, anything you want."

Belle looked up at her and bit her lip. "You're letting me make my own decisions?"

"Of course. In order for this date to be perfect, you should be able to choose what is perfect to you."

Belle shuffled closer to Ruby, here cheeks crimson. "Just being with you is perfect Ruby. I don't need the dates. I just need to be with you."

Ruby blushed and looked down. "I got you something else too…" Ruby picked up the picnic basket again and pulled out a gold necklace. The 3 charms on the necklace were a book, the letter B and a rose.

Belle looked at it with tears in her eyes. "You planned me a romantic date, made me a picnic, let me make my own decisions and you bought me a necklace?"

Ruby nodded. "Do you want me to put it on you?"

"I'd love it if you did." Belle turned and she moved her hair out of the way.

Ruby put it on her beauty and placed her head on Belle's shoulder from behind, wrapping her arms around her waist and looking out over the ocean at sunset. "I thought having the date here would mean you could see something beautiful but even the sunset isn't enough to compare to your beauty."

Belle bit her lip and turned to face Ruby a little. "Ruby…please don't make me look stupid by not doing it…" Belle felt her face redden but didn't break eye contact with Ruby. Belle saw the confused look on Ruby's face and sighed before looking down. "It doesn't matter…"

"Is there something you don't like about the date? I can change it. We can restart tomorrow. Or whenever you want. Im sorry…" Ruby lowered her head in shame.

"Ruby. The date is perfect. Its nothing, really." _Except you won't kiss me… _Belle smiled and took Ruby's hands in her own.

"I know something's wrong Belle. What do I need to do to fix it?" Ruby could see past the smile and searched Belle's eyes for the answer.

"Ruby. Trust me. The date is more than perfect." Belle smiled again and picked up the menu. Her eyes went straight to 'Iced Tea and Pancakes' and she beamed at Ruby. "You picked the first two things you ever showed me as an option?"

"Yeah. You clearly don't have to choose them but I thought I'd put them on there anyway…if you wanted to keep reading, there's 6 other meals on there."

Belle read the rest and looked at Ruby. "I haven't tried any of these so I don't know."

Ruby laughed and got up, walking into the trees near the edge of the beach. She came back a few minutes later with a cart that had 7 different trays. Ruby stopped it next to the blanket and looked at Belle.

"Which one do you want to try first?"

* * *

Once they had eaten, Ruby stood and offered a hand to Belle. The librarian took it and linked arms with Ruby as they walked down the opposite path to the one they came from.

"Where are we going now?" Belle was having an amazing time. She'd learnt a lot about Ruby while they were talking. Like her first boyfriend, Peter, the way she found out about her wolf, which lead to Belle being able to hold the waitress close to her.

"The path splits into 2 at the end. One goes towards town where we can go to bars, restaurants, cinema and bowling, that kind of stuff. The other leads to a cabin in the forest were we could have hot cocoa, snuggle near the fire and talk…"

Belle bit her lip, trying to decide what to do. She'd never been bowling or even seen a movie but the thought of being in a cabin all alone with Ruby and snuggling was pointing her towards that option.

"Umm…can we go to the cabin?"

Ruby grinned and took Belle's hand. "I was hoping you'd choose the cabin."

_**And the second half of the date is the next chapter. WARNING! There will be smut. I will now be putting this up to M. If you don't wanna read smut (what person comes on fanfiction and doesnt read smut?), read to the first line/breaking-paragraphy-thingy-majigy and then skip the writing until the next grey breaking-paragraphy-thingy-majigy.**_

_**Please leave reviews. All mistakes are mine. **_

_**EJP**_


End file.
